


come the dawn

by walkthegale



Category: The Worst Witch (TV 2017)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Femslash, Ficlet, Ficlet Collection, First Kiss, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-04-22 08:47:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14305074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/walkthegale/pseuds/walkthegale
Summary: Ficlets written for Tumblr prompts!





	1. You didn’t tell me it would be like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by cassiopeiasara.
> 
> http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/172865107691/hackle-you-didnt-tell-me-it-would-be-like

“You didn’t tell me it would be like _this_.”

Hecate’s voice is so faint that Ada almost misses it, but the sheer wonder in her tone is a delight to hear.

Up on the roof of the still-slumbering castle is where Ada always feels most at peace. The early morning air is cool, and the grounds are quiet, and over the far distant treetops, the sun rises in a wash of brilliant colour that makes her magic sing. Here, in this place that means everything to her, Ada can’t imagine who she would rather share this moment with than Hecate.

It’s exactly a year since Hecate first started teaching at the school, and Ada finally thinks that maybe she’ll stay. Maybe she can be happy here. Maybe Ada will get to keep her.

She turns to Hecate, stands up on her toes, and kisses her on the corner of her mouth. There’s a moment where she pulls away and looks into Hecate’s eyes, waiting, watching for her reaction, and then Hecate leans down and kisses her back, cautious but promising.

 _Maybe_ , Ada thinks, smiling against Hecate’s lips. Maybe.


	2. You look most ravishing!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ballion.
> 
> http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/172865159671/you-look-most-ravishing-for-tww-hackle

“You look most ravishing!” Ada’s grinning at Hecate from across the room. “Sensational! Delectable! Entrancing!”

Ada, looking stunning herself in a black and pink gown that Hecate’s fingers already itch to help her out of, walks over and takes Hecate’s hands, and Hecate finds that she’s laughing. She kisses Ada lightly on the lips and lets herself be spun around.

“You’ll just have to dance with me, my dear,” Ada tells her. “That dress was made for it.”

“We’ll see.” Hecate gives her a fond smile, then schools her face into an expression that she feels adequately represents the solemnity of the occasion. With a brisk nod, she transfers them both to the Leavers’ Ball, to farewell this year’s crop of, Hecate has to admit, fairly talented young witches as they head out into the world.

Taking Ada’s arm, she considers that perhaps she will dance with her, after all, just the once. She thinks briefly of other times they’ve danced together, and all the delicious things that followed, and allows herself a small smirk.


	3. Can you blame me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by cassiopeiasara.
> 
> http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/173073116891/can-you-blame-me-hackle

“Can you blame me?”

Ada lets out a long breath. “No, my dear, I suppose I can’t.”

Hecate sags a little against the edge of Ada’s desk. “You know I would never want to do anything to put this school at risk. To put _you_ at risk. I shouldn’t…”

“It all right, Hecate. Really, it is.” Ada stands up, takes one of Hecate’s hands between her own and looks deep into her eyes. “I would probably have done the same thing.”

Hecate wants to smile, held safe in the warmth of Ada’s gaze, but her insides are still wound too tightly. “Ada! I… I _shouted_ at the Great Wizard!” A fresh surge of horrified guilt had her clench her hands until her knuckles hurt. “You would never do anything so rash - so _disrespectful_ \- and you know it.”

“No.” A wicked grin spreads across Ada’s face. “But I would so have wanted to.”

Hecate is scandalised, just for a moment, or so she tells herself. She regrets every furious word she said to the Great Wizard - no matter how true those words were, or how much they needed saying, she should never have lost control like that. Or so she tells herself.

Ada keeps hold of her hand, kisses her lightly, leads her over to the sofa, and starts the business of making a pot of tea. Gradually, there by the fireside with Ada, Hecate feels herself begin, just a little, to relax.


	4. I wasn't expecting that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by glitzylass8.
> 
> http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/173201426041/i-wasnt-expecting-that-hackle-or-hicsqueak

“I wasn’t expecting that,” Hecate says without preamble, appearing right next to Ada’s desk.

“Weren’t you?” Ada pushes her work aside and looks up at Hecate. “I rather was.”

Hecate puts down the scroll containing Mildred Hubble’s application for a teaching apprenticeship at Cackle’s, and Ada watches her for a moment, her face very controlled as she works through her thoughts.

“I always knew she had the potential,” Hecate says, eventually. “I didn’t know whether she would be able to realise it.”

Ada nods. “Perhaps that’s what will make her a good teacher.”

“She’s had good examples,” Hecate says, and Ada can’t help but laugh.

She’ll have a chat with Mildred, she decides - she wants to discuss whether it would do her good to see a bit more of the witching community before she takes on further training here. Mildred would be an asset to the school, she’s sure, but she’ll be more of one with a broader range of experience behind her.

She’ll have a chat with Mildred _later_ , she decides. An eventful and successful school year is over, the girls have all left, and for this brief moment they have peace. And her Hecate is here, looking at her with an expectant smile, and Ada has no doubt that the same thing has occurred to her. The paperwork can definitely wait.

Ada stands up, takes Hecate’s hand, and kisses her, a slow, insistent kiss, with all the luxury of time and all the promise of a very, _very_ good evening ahead of them.


	5. There’s nothing to worry about, darling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompted by ballion.
> 
> http://walkthegale.tumblr.com/post/173557007691/for-the-5-sentences-meme-theres-nothing-to

“There’s nothing to worry about, darling.”

“Ada,” Hecate’s tone is clipped. “Don’t you dare.”

Ada sits down. She looks so pale, so very tired, and Hecate can hardly bear it.

“She’s my sister,” Ada says after a moment, a tiny tremor in her voice that she’s clearly trying to hide.

Hecate nods, sits on the sofa next to Ada, and takes her hand. “You know it’s not your fault.”

It’s Ada’s turn to nod, a quick dip of her chin, her eyes on the floor. “I don’t know what the Council will do with her this time, Hecate. Not after the things she has done.”

“There was no way you could have stopped her. You did _everything_ you could, Ada, but she chose this path. And now she must face the consequences of her actions.”

They’ve been over this before, more than once, more than a dozen times, but Hecate will say it at often as she needs to. She’ll try and try until she finds the words that help Ada not to blame herself for yet another of Agatha’s hideous decisions.

Hecate can feel the tension thrumming through Ada like a poorly cast spell, every muscle and every sinew taut as a bowstring under her skin. She doesn’t say anything, but Hecate feels the very second that Ada gives in, her body collapsing into Hecate’s.

Hecate puts her arms around Ada, holds her close and safe. She’ll be here as long as Ada needs her, for whatever Ada needs. Every single time.


End file.
